1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP 2007-183605 A and JP 2013-015835 A, flexible display devices, each including a flexible substrate, are conventionally known. Such a flexible display device includes an insulating substrate, an insulating layer containing silicon that is formed on the insulating substrate, and a plurality of terminals made of a conductive material that are formed on the insulating layer. In this flexible display device, a flexible wiring substrate is joined to the terminals on the insulating substrate via an anisotropic conductive material containing conductive particles dispersed in a thermosetting resin. The terminals on the insulating substrate and the flexible wiring substrate are electrically coupled to each other through the conductive particles.
When the anisotropic conductive material provided between the insulating substrate and the flexible wiring substrate is caused to first flow by heat and pressure and then to cure, the terminals on the insulating substrate and the flexible wiring substrate become joined together by the anisotropic conductive material. During that time, the anisotropic conductive material may escape from between the insulating substrate and the flexible wiring substrate. For example, JP 2006-120471 A discloses a flexible circuit board (flexible wiring substrate) that has a through hole formed in it. This flexible circuit board, which enables a resin to flow into the through hole, will prevent the resin from escaping from between a substrate (insulating substrate) and the flexible circuit board, but will allow the resin to escape from the surface of the flexible circuit board through the through hole.